The present invention relates to a surface-modified blade rubber, a wiper unit, and a blade rubber surface modifying method.
It is generally known that, as shown in FIG. 1A, the frictional resistance in a blade runner that is provided on a wiper blade increases when the blade runner transitions from a wet state (which is caused by rain for example) to a dry state when a glass of a vehicle starts drying after it stops raining. This is called a semi-dry state. The increase in frictional resistance in this semi-dry state is at a maximum friction point during the semi-dry state. The wiper system must thus be designed in consideration of this maximum friction point. However, this obstructs the downsizing of the system.
Therefore, in order to lower the frictional resistance of the wiper blade, there are also known a wiper blade whose rubber surface is cured by chlorine treatment (for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. S59-139926 and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H05-320394), and a wiper blade whose rubber surface is cured by being impregnated with an isocyanate treatment liquid (for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-161154).